guildwars2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- License This site is ONLY licensed under the GFDL. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 17:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Hmm.. =| Warwick 17:47, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore. It's CC-BY-SA now. — TulipVorlax 17:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Now doesn't this look a lot more user friendly then GW2W? :)-- 03:49, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :No. --68.187.144.197 19:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::It actually looks horrible. 14:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::IMO it looks a lot nicer.. -- Warw/Wick 16:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) lol?? Why make an unofficial gw2 wiki..? Anet has already started a gw2 wiki so i see no reason to make a second one (just like i saw no reason to make a second gw1 wiki by anet..). Imo you're just being the same retard Anet was when they set up a gw1 wiki. I am NOT going to put eny effort into this whatsoever. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 10:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't have a npa here yet, but call someone a retard again and there will actions, this is not constructive. Then again I might as well ban you since you say you wont do anything...-- 14:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Logo ehm the logo is... ugly. Why this one? -- ' † The Falling Øne© '16:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :You are more then welcome to design and purpose one you view as better for a placeholder. -- 03:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : : Why? :Was a second GW2W made...?, cant even work my head around the terrible editing on this wiki either... : : : Suggestion Just close this thing down. This wiki is a joke with no content and no editors. The internet doesn't need any more ghost towns clogging up search results. Silph212 02:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Can't, because of Wikia. There's many wikis that are duplicates, etc., because so many forked, but Wikia wants to keep these dead wikis. So, I'd suggest to take it up with them. Ariyen 02:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: A F K When 11:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Italian Wiki Can you please add our wiki at the bottom of the page? http://it.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/ Thanks ;-) -Thund- 13:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Is it fan fiction? If not, then please ask on gw2w. Ariyen (yes, being lazy about signing in). 08:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Why? Unfortunatly this site is written horribly. Fan fiction? No real information? First, why? I was hoping maybe i could help being this is the only GW2 site accessable at work :P. If its fan fiction and no real game information can be on here why on the main page are there game features listed anyways? Maybe so people can look for game related info and find articles of crap with no info at all? Well maybe eventually you may get some GW lore thats worth reading until then i feel like this site will just piss people off. DA-Ex (talk) 21:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, all the information is hosted on guildwars2's official wiki. I'd suggest talking to them about their content not beng accessible there and for them to create different "versions" that is. They went with Vector "only" and think that everyone is updated on java, etc. this one is already full of fluff from wikia. Secondly, we're not allowed to document copyrighted stuff that they have. Everything here is sadly copied from there or from what was there - either there - or their official site. This site, unlike guildwiki, was created after gw2 wiki and was not even suppose to be created... No one hardly visits here and I don't play gw2, all of the other admins have left. few here that have updated, have pretty much copied information straight from those sites that we cannot allow, because of the copyright laws in the us... and because of the CC-By-Sa, which Gw does not support at all. Wikia won't delete the site, because they "feel" it'd generate them "money"... So, I'd prefer fan ficiton only... To keep from any troubles... I can't think of any other option avaliable that wouldn't cause problems. -- Ariyen ::So I am trying to figure something out about this copywrite stuff. If I go play a videogame or see a movie or watch a football game It’s completely legal to write about what I have seen or experienced without infringing any copywrite laws, assuming as I don’t say the movie or videogame was my own creation. What exactly is it about the copywrite laws that prevent us from putting information about a game on a wiki site? I do understand that some information on videogames during Alpha and Beta testing is prohibited to distribute based on agreements made by the players but what prevents the distribution of information on the game in about 24hours when the game is officially released (for those that pre-ordered)? I’ve seen a ton of YouTube videos talking about many aspects of the game that haven’t been removed for copywrite infringement. Why is this site any different? DA-Ex (talk) 21:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: We would be infringing on wiki.guildwars2.com . That's why. That's where the documentation is and always has been. That site was created before this one... Most everyone from the original guildwars wars wikia (guildwiki now) never wanted this to happen. I do have to say I agree with others. It's useless to have this site. We can't keep up with the competition that gw2 wiki has nor can we keep up with the information, content, etc. that'd be out there, it'd be a lot of work, especially for a site that doesn't have but a handful or less of editors. Gw 2 wiki has many more editors. Sadly, I'm banned from it, because of a rogue insubordinate not paying attention admin. Who'd realize the difference between actual discussion and disruption.... I'd go on with that, but I'm wasting my breath on a troll. Ariyen 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC)